


Love Letters to the Sun

by TakoyakiCorn



Series: KageHina [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Mutual Pining, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Smooth Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakoyakiCorn/pseuds/TakoyakiCorn
Summary: Kageyama finally put it all together. It hits him harder than expected.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: KageHina [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093604
Kudos: 2





	Love Letters to the Sun

Kageyama was confused. 

Why was his stomach always stiring when he's near Hinata?

Why was he always red as strawberries when he complimented him?

Why was he AGH!

....

Always so happy near him?

A hand was put on his shoulder.

"Huh?" 

Kageyama turned around to see the sights of his third year vice captain.

"I didn't expect you to be here Kageyama."

"Guess that makes two of us."

Suga sat down next to him.

The sun was just rising and the two sat outside of the gym.

And that's when he saw it.

a small smile from Kageyama who was looking at the sky.

"You shouldn't look directly at the Sun you know?"

"Yeah I know, but I was thinking of someon--ThinnGGG!" He looked back at Suga who had a ohoho face.

"Something huh?" 

Kageyama was flushed.

"Don't tell anyone."

"I won't if you tell mee~" 

"Suga-sannnn. Fine."

The boy's blush grows less.

"There's this person. Who makes me feel strange. They.....make my stomach feel strange. They make me have a strange feeling in my chest. I always seem to be looking for them by my side."

Suga's eyes widen. 'Finally' he thought. Kageyama was falling in love. F I N A L L Y.

"But when they got confessed to the other week, I felt this sort of...strange bad feeling. It went away when they said no but... I'm not so sure. Do I hate them or do I love him- I MEAN THEM!"

Kageyama hid his face in his hands.

"I don't know anymore..."

"You should confess soon, Kageyama. You should tell them or should I say

_**Hinata."** _

Kageyama gaped and looked at Suga. 

"You should confess, it won't make things weird between you. I promise!" 

"Yeah I will!"

Suga signed Kageyama to go inside now, he had his whole friendship with Kageyama on the line. He remembered when he had his first crush, luckily he reciprocated.

The love of his life now and always will always be...

"Daichi?"

The two guys walked in on Daichi getting the volleyballs out with Hinata helping.

"Hey Yama-yama, Suga-san!"

Dang that nickname was cute. But rather than saying hey, the knucklehead decided to

"Boke."

Hinata smiled then started putting on his knee braces. 

Oh man, he was madly in love wasn't he?

* * *

(During Kageyama's talk)

Hinata decided to talk to Yamaguichi. He had seen him inside the gym earlier so he asked when it was just the two of them.

"So Yamaguichi-san...before you asked Salty-shima out...w-what feelings did you have before?"

Yamaguichi was quite surprised. Hinata coming to _him_ for relationship advice? How strange.

"Uhh, um, I'm not so good with describing it but, butterflies in my stomach, my heart beat a bit faster, and I-I guess I kinda, you know smiled much more."

Yamaguichi smiled at him and started putting on his knee braces.


End file.
